Winter's Ballad
by FireyFlames
Summary: BierrezxCesiaxRath. After hearing that Rath died in a car accident, Cesia mourns her first love. She heals, but seeing him again causes more pain than ever before. Will she love again? DEAD.
1. Rath Illuser

Winter Sonata

Disclaimer: Don't own the storyline or Dragon Knights!

**WRITTEN AFTER GREAT KOREAN DRAMA I SAW!** The drama is also in Japanese and Chinese.

Ch.1

"BIERREZ!" A young yellow coat clad teenager ran down the street. Long wavy black hair, with the bangs dyed red, escaped from her pink knitted cap. Pink mittens clutched the straps of her red backpack and Mary Jane shoes clattered on the concrete.

"BIERREZ!" She shouted again. 'Bierrez' turned around. A young adolescent, with yellow hair and bangs dyed orange. He had on a black coat, with gray backpack. He smiled. "Cesia!"

Cesia caught up with him, gasping for air. "I'm not late, am I?" She asked. "Well, almost..." Cesia blanched. "Are you kidding? Let's hurry!" She ran, only to be tugged back.

"What is it?" Bierrez only grinned and pointed to her unbuttoned coat. "Oh, who cares about that?" Cesia said impatiently. "I do. You can't catch cold now!" Bierrez buttoned her buttons. (XD)

"BUS!" Cesia screamed. "Finished! Uh...what?"

"BUS!" The pair ran towards the gray-green bus. Quickly, they tried to shove themselves on it, but the bus was already way too crowded.

"Push! Push!" Bierrez shoved Cesia into the bus. "Hurry up and get on too!" Cesia shouted, as she was squished against an old lady. Bierrez tried to get on, but was kicked out.

"Cesia! I'll see you later at school! Don't fall asleep!" Cesia watched as Bierrez tried to catch up with the bus, but stopped running and waved.

The bus stopped at some shopping mall, while most of the passengers (including the old lady) filed out, Cesia quickly claimed a seat next to the window. She closed her eyes.

_Don't fall alseep! _Cesia's eyes snapped back open. Bierrez really didn't want her to be late. But she was so tired..._I'll just nap for five minutes...I know I'll wake up_.

:15 minutes:

Rath growled. The young black-haired (with some bangs dyed white) teenager was ticked off, why? Because some weird girl was resting on his shoulder. _Is this hello in her language? _He brushed her off, but her head came back. With two fingers, he pushed her head away.

Cesia's head banged against the window with a yelp. She woke up and looked around furiously. Her eyes met with Rath, who was staring at her. After a few minutes of staring, she looked away, embarrased. Suddenly, realization hit her.

"STOP THE BUS!"

_SCREECH!_

Cesia lept down the bus steps, closly followed by Rath. "Oh man, Where are we?" She groaned. Whereever they were, it was way far from school. Cesia spun around facing Rath, who was looked confusingly at the surroundings.

"Hey you!" Rath's focus turned to a ticked-off Cesia. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She demanded. "Excuse me?" Rath's voice became angry. _Who is she to boss me around? _ "Er...uh...What grade are you in?" Cesia asked, a bit scared of the glare Rath was giving her. _If he's a freshman, I'll forgive him...but if he's not..._

"Junior" Rath replied. "Junior?" Cesia was amazed. "Aren't you afraid of Alfeegi? My gosh, I don't know if you're stupid or brave," She marched away from the confounded Rath. Realizing that he wasn't following her, she looked over her shoulder. "Well come on! We can catch a cab together!"

Rath followed Cesia slowly at first, then caught up with her. Cesia waved for a taxi, and together they went in.

The taxi dropped them off a few streets away from the school. Cesia ran like h-e-l-l while Rath leaned against a telephone pole. "What are you doing? Hurry up!" Cesia glared angrily at Rath, who looked away, took out a cigarette and lit it.

Cesia was shocked. "Oh my gosh.." Cautiously she checked for police, Alfeegi, or any adult. She took a step towards Rath, thrust a look at the school, and scowled. She left Rath smoking, only to be confronted by Mr.Detention himself.

"MISS CESIA!"

Cesia winced. Alfeegi loomed over her, hands clenching on his pointer, eyes blazing. Slowly, he motioned her to come forward. "I thought my regular Miss.Tardy would never show up for school today..." Cesia gave a weak grin in reply.

"Don't smile at me! Sit down and join your other late friends!" Angrily, he smacked her on the head with his pointer.

Quickly, she joined a large number of moaning, otherwise late, students. She settled next to a shocking pink haired girl with mischeivous emerald eyes. "You know, I was only a minute late! Alfeegi is so mean! You'd think he'd cut some slack for us since we're in his homeroom," The girl hissed angrily.

In response, Cesia snorted. "Gosh Kitchel, don't you know him by now? Cutting some slack is never on his agenda." She shrugged off her red backpack onto the asphalt.

"Anyway, why are you late? Bierrez arrived a few minutes before the bell rang. I thought that you two walked together..." Kitchel questioned. "You will never believe it! Some guy on the bus didn't wake me up and-"

She was cut off sharply by a loud yell.

"AND WHY ARE YOU LATE!" Alfeegi screamed. All the students turned their heads. Cesia's eyes widened. "That's him! That's the guy that didn't wake me up!" She hissed.

Rath lifted his head. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time." He answered. "Lost track of time eh? A PETTY EXCUSE! You're going down my book boy."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

"I-"

"DID YOU LISTEN TO ME OR NOT? SIT DOWN AND DO FIFTY PUSH-UPS!"

Rath scowled, but dared not answer back.

"Man, Alfeegi really needs to get anger management." Kitchel whispered. Cesia nodded in agreement.

"STOP WHISPERING!"

;;Later;;

"I promise not to sleep in class, be late to class, or eat in class. I will do my best to serve my teachers and obey their commands. I-" Here, the student paused, looking reluctant to continue.

"And?" Alfeegi asked dangerously.

Thatz looked up, as if begging for forgiveness. "Please Mr.Alfeegi. Can't you let me go for once in my entire life? I'm sure that you played hooky when you were a teen too."

The class giggled as Alfeegi's face turned purple. He hit Thatz's head hard with his knuckles. "No I didn't. (Here the class erupted into more giggles) And you shouldn't play hooky again either!" Alfeegi raised his knuckles again to hit Thatz, when he was interuppted by a knock on the door.

The whole class looked up, interested, including Thatz. Alfeegi looked more annoyed than interested and took advantage of Thatz's attention to hit him harder on the head.

Thatz stuck out his tongue at Alfeegi's retreating back, quickly pasting an innocent face on as Alfeegi suspiciously turned around. Sighing angrily, Alfeegi opened the peeling gray door.

"Mr.Alfeegi, A new student came in today, he will be in your homeroom for now on." The principal said, handing him the transfer papers. Alfeegi's eyes narrowed, recognizing the student. Nodding, He gripped the student's shoulder (who flinched) and steered him into the classroom.

"Everyone," Alfeegi started, glaring at the two boys that were throwing spitballs. "We have a new transfer student! His name is-"

"Rath Iluser." Rath cut in. "That's right..." Alfeegi's eyes scanned the transfer papers. "And he transfered from the Newton's Science Acadamy!" He waved the papers.

Impressed murmurs escaped from the students. Alfeegi banged his pointer down (which was being forgotten) to regain order. "I hope that everyone of you welcome him here...Now, let's introduce him with some applause!"

No one clapped.

"NOW!"

Everyone started clapping.

"President Rune," A young blonde male stood up. His blonde hair reached his shoulders, and azure eyes were eager to obey (teacher's pet). "Yes Mr.Alfeegi?" He asked.

"Show Rath Iluser around for now." Rune nodded in response.

"Well then, homeroom dismissed!" The students started shoving books, pencils, papers into their backpacks. Rune strode over to the new student, clipboard in hand. "Hi, I'm Rune Elferie. I'll be showing the ropes to you here." He stuck out a hand towards Rath, who just looked at it disdainfully.

Rune was confused, and slowly withdrew his hand. "Anyway, students here are required to join an extracurricular activity. What would you like to do?" He asked. Rath stood up. "I'm not interested." and with that walked out of the classroom.

Cesia noticed the warning signs from Rune and quickly walked over to him. "Let me talk to that guy." She took the clipboard and peeked into the hallway. Rath was resting against one of the large windows, looking like the definition of bored.

"I'm Cesia Yokaguchi. What kind of club do you want to be it?" She asked. Rath was still looking bored. "I'm not interested." he repeated. Cesia scowled. "It doesn't matter if you're interested or not. You have to join a club!" Rath's gaze drifted to the window, hardening into a glare.

"Why not the Science club? It has all sorts of science in it, chemistry, biology, bio-chemistry-"

"Does a famous baseball player join a baseball team?" Rath sneered. It was Cesia's turn to glare now. "In that case, we have basketball, soccer, tennis, baseball, art, technology, drama, choir-"

Rath interuppted. "What's that guy doing?" Cesia turned around and spotted Bierrez in the hallway. Bierrez smiled and waved. "Who, Bierrez?" She asked.

Rath nodded. "He's doing Radio Broadcast." Cesia answered. "Then that's what I'm doing too." Rath shouldered his backpack and walked away. Cesia cast a confused look at Rath and then Bierrez.

"Who was that?" Bierrez asked when Cesia went towards him. Cesia shrugged. "New transfer student." Bierrez frowned. "I've got a feeling that I know him somewhere..." She looked up, surprise. "Really?" She asked. Bierrez thought a bit then grinned. "Naw, I don't even know him. Must be my imagination.."

_REVIEWIES!_


	2. Kharl Alchekai

Winter Ballad

Disclaimer: Don't own Dk or storyline. :D BUT I own my creative imagination!

Ch.2

"Isn't he hot?"

"Who is?"

"The new transfer student!"

"Right Cesia?" A curly blonde asked. Cesia shrugged. "I dunno, I don't think he's all that hot." Kitchel said, studying the gloomy Rath.

"Are you kidding me?" Tintlet gaped at her. "He's really cute! I mean, look at all the other boys in our class! None of them even measure up!" She gestured to the crowd of loud boys.

Rune was yelling at everyone to shut up, Bierrez was laughing at some corny joke Fedelta said, Sabel was brushing his hair, and Gil was telling RUNE to shut up.

"Of course there is!" Kitchel argued. "Who?" Tintlet asked. Kitchel pointed to Thatz, who was eating his lunch like he had been on a hunger-strike.

"EWWW!" All the girls screamed. Cesia grinned. She snuck a look towards Rath. She hadn't really thought that he was drop dead gorgeous at first, but now she could see how the girls were attracted to him. He had kind of a bad boy aura, with his dyed locks and red eyes. Were those even his real eye-color?

BANG!

Cesia was jolted out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw the sneering face of Tupet. The blonde's hands were flat against her desk.

"He's mine, so don't even bother looking at him." Tupet glared at both Tintlet and Kitchel, then glared at Cesia, and made her way towards Rath.

"Hi! I'm Tupet. It's nice to meet you!" Tupet said, sticking out a hand. Rath looked up.

He made no move to greet her. Tupet twitched with annoyance. Her hand was offered to Rath for a few minutes, then she finally dropped it to her side. Embarrased, she left Rath, who looked quite relieved.

Kitchel and Tintlet exploded into giggles.

LATER

Cesia sifted through the records. _There has to be a good song here._ She thought. She was interrupted by a tapping on the glass. On the other side of the Radio Broadcast room, Thatz looked worried.

"Do you hear anything?" Thatz mouthed, using hand gestures. Both Bierrez and Cesia shook their heads. Quickly, Thatz burst through the door adjoining the two sections.

"You can't hear _anything_?" Thatz exaggerated the anything in the sentence. "Is it broken? Was it working yesterday?" asked Bierrez.

Thatz gave a sigh, then stared at Tupet. "I bet you had something to do with this!" He accused. Tupet jumped. "I did not touch anything!" She snapped.

"Maybe the switch is off." Kitchel quickly said.

"Let's just tell the teacher that it's not working." Rune said. "Are you kidding me? We're going to get it if Alfeegi finds out." Bierrez nervously thought of the raging blue-haired teacher. "He's right, Alfeegi's going to grind us into Spam." Thatz shuddered.

"If we tell him the truth, he'll understand." Rune said, quite confident in his role model. "You can't tell him!" Tupet shrieked. She stalked over to the controls and started pushing random buttons. "Stop it Tupet!" Rune grabbed her shoulders. "Let go!" Tupet started pulling out wires.

"Hey!" Rath walked over and pushed Tupet out of the way. He bent down and checked the loose wires. "What are you doing?" Bierrez asked. "The lines aren't connected right." He said simply.

Rath pulled and connected the wires. The rest of them just looked on with amazement. Tupet looked like Rath was her shining knight of armor, Kitchel noticed the obsessive stares from Tupet, and looked like she was going to throw up.

"Test it." Rath said when he was done. "R-Right.." Tupet still looked dazed. She grabbed the orange microphone (no idea why it's orange). "Testing. Oh my gosh! It's working!" Everyone else exchanged dumbfounded looks with each other. Tupet knocked on the glass. "Rath." She started with a disgustingly sweet voice. "Rath, you're so awesome!" She called.

Rath glanced at the surprised Bierrez, and made his way out of the room. "Rath!" Tupet squealed. "Where are you going? Rath!"

After Class

Mops were pushing against the floor, and buckets of water were filled. Yup, it was the clean-up-the-classroom-and-get-an-A-plus time of day.

Rath was staring at Bierrez (not that way sickos!). His face was set into a cold hard mask. Cesia noticed him watching Bierrez, then got angry, since he was the only one not doing any work. "Hey Rath!" She yelled.

Rath looked at her. "Do us a favor and get off your lazy behind!" She shouted. Rath rolled his eyes. "It looks like you guys don't need my help." He said. Bierrez sweatdropped as flames erupted around Cesia. "The nerve..." She hissed. "He's not worth it." Bierrez grabbed her arm.

Cesia seemed stuck between forgetting about it and hitting Rath with a mop. "Fine." She sighed. Bierrez smiled and looked at Rath.

Both stared at each other, until Rath looked away. Bierrez was confused for the 3rd time this day.

After School (Not class, school)

"Bierrez, doesn't that Rath guy seem weird?" Cesia asked. They were walking home together, since they lived right next door to each other. "Why? Since he was the only not cleaning?" Bierrez suggested.

"That too. But don't you think that he joined Radio Broadcast because of you?" She poked Bierrez.

Bierrez looked troubled, then laughed. "That's crazy. I don't even know him." Cesia nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

Suddenly, her face lit up and jumped onto the metal railing along the sidewalk. Bierrez looked like he was having a heart attack. "Cesia! Get down! It's dangerous!" He yelled.

"No way, I'm going to make it to the end today." She replied. Bierrez snorted. "You won't make it past five steps."

"Just watch." She retorted. Carefully, she placed one foot after the other.

1, 2, 3, 4..."Woah!" She shouted. Bierrez grabbed her arm. "Cesia, be careful! Take my hand." Bierrez offered his gray mittened hand to Cesia.

"Nope, why should I? Are you my boyfriend? Only that one special someone will ever hold my hand." Bierrez seemed crushed at Cesia's statement, but quickly smiled.

"5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Cesia yelped. She jumped off the railing. Glancing back at Bierrez, she held up ten fingers, looking smug. Bierrez laughed.

At the school library

Rath scanned the yearbooks. Normally, he wouldn't be caught down in an old stuffy library, but occasions like these were an exception. He paused, pulling out a blue yearbook.

Flipping through it, he caught sight of a young girl, with short wavy green hair. Rath squinted at the name on the bottom.

"Rasealene Draeye." Rath fished out a picture from his pocket. The picture was burnt on the right side, as if someone wanted to cut part of the memory off.

In the photo, was a young girl teen, with (this time) long wavy green hair. She was laughing, leaning against a man.

Rath flipped the yearbook again, only to stop at another picture. It was a young boy, with white poofy hair and a creepy smile.

"Kharl Alchekai." Rath looked at the photo again. The man that the woman was leaning on, had the identical white poofy hair, only this time, he looked more happy and less creepy.

Only one word escaped from Rath's lips.

"Dad."

_HAHAHAHA! Don't you guys hate me:D Please review!_

_AND THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!_


	3. I hate you RATH!

Winter Ballad

Disclaimer: Copy old disclaimer and paste it here. Don't own Dancing Queen, by ABBA.

A little songficcy at the end.

Ch.3

"Do you understand?"

"Yes" replied the drone of students, quickly scribbling in notebooks.

The teacher, a white haired man, smiled back. The classroom was a science lab, but for now all dangerous bubbly substances were cleared away. Everyone's attention was directed to the board, where a complex math equation was written down.

"I'll go over it again." The labcoat-wearing man redid the equation.

"Got it?" He asked again. The students nodded, trying to speed up the lecture.

"Alright." He picked up an eraser and started erasing the board. Shouts and whines exploded in the room.

"Mr.Alchekai! We're not finished!" The students complained.

Kharl grinned in response. "I want you to understand it, not just memorize it." He scanned the students. "What's important in math is not what's already proven, but the curiousity to go even further."

The students scratched their heads.

Kharl sweatdropped. "Now, let's do a proof. Who would like to try?" Everyone shifted uneasily, staring at their friends as likely candidates.

The teacher searched the crowd and his eyes spotted a victim. "Hey, you there." The teens twisted in their seats, trying to see the unlucky student.

Rath leaned back in his chair, black bangs falling in his eyes. "Yes?" He replied.

"Why don't you come and try?" Kharl motioned for Rath to get up. Rath got up, walking down the aisle, looking like the prisoner before his head got chopped off the guillotine.

"It's to see if you understood the formula." Kharl said. Rath gripped the piece of chalk, examined the problem and set to work.

And it took only one minute. Everyone (including Kharl) looked surprised.

"I haven't seen this formula before," said Kharl, trying to hide his dismay that a student figured out the equation so quickly. "Would you mind telling me who wrote it?"

"Does it matter?" was Rath's snide comment.

"No, but-"

"I used my own formula to solve it." Rath interuppted. Kharl was dumbstruck. He laughed lightly, hiding his confusion. Then his eyes spotted a bright blue pin, with the engraved words, Keiji High School.

"Are you...are you a _high school student_?" Kharl asked. The other students starting chatting, all impressed.

"I'm surprised that a high school student could solve this." Kharl let out an impressed whistle. He looked back at Rath. "What are you doing in my class?" He asked.

"Just curiousity."

---------

The classroom doors banged open, as the steady flow of students poured out. All of them were still discussing about the high school student, solving a _college_ equation.

(Note: Yes the college is right next to the high school)

Jostled by a pair of chatting twin blondes, Rath made his way out of the classroom.

"Wait! Wait a few seconds." Rath stopped, allowing Kharl to catch up to him.

"Didn't you come to see me?"

Rath's head shot up, surprised. _Does he know? Know that I'm his..._Rath's hopes were crashed.

"Wasn't it to get permission to take classes?" Kharl asked.

"I already told you the reason. I came to see someone out of curiousity..." Rath trailed off. Kharl waited for Rath to elaborate.

"Dad!" Bierrez jogged down the hall. "Bierrez! What brings you here at this hour?" Kharl said, surprised. Rath's expression was surprise, alarm, then downright anger. He took advantage of the moment to slip away while Kharl was busy greeting his son.

"I wanted to go home together" Bierrez replied, grinning.

"Good."

"Do you have any other plans?" Bierrez asked.

"Nope, well actually..." Kharl turned to face Rath, but he was long gone.

Bierrez noticed Kharl's look of confusion. "What's wrong, dad?"

"There was a student I wanted to talk to, but I don't see him anymore." Kharl peered around the hallway.

;;Rath;;

Rath walked up the stone steps, and pushed open the green gate. He approached the house, but an old man stopped him.

"Your mother's here." the old man nodded towards the door, and went back to raking the leaves. Rath scowled.

He entered the house, only too see his mother sitting at the table, pouring out some tea. He took a seat opposite her, and accepted a warm mug.

"I thought you had a concert tour in Korea." Rath said.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Rasealene replied.

"When are you going back?" The question was harsh, and Rasealene inwardly winced.

"Don't worry, I'm booked on a flight tomorrow." She said. Rath continued sipping.

"So now that you have your wish, how do you like it here?" Rasealene asked. "You're so strange, Why insist on that school, when you could've gone to England?" She scanned Rath over the rim of her mug.

"What's wrong with it? Besides, this is where you met father." Rath avoided her gaze.

"Who's your father?"

"You tell me." Rath glared at her. Rasealene swallowed. "He doesn't exist, he's dead." She looked away.

"After the concert tour, we're moving to London. And nothing you say can change my decision." She snapped. Rasealene got up, took her coat and went outdoors.

;;Bierrez, at the dinner table;;

After Kharl explained about the mystery student, Bierrez was in awe.

"If that's true, he must be a genius." Bierrez said.

"A teacher is happiest when kept on his toes by his student." Kharl stated. "And you think he's from Bierrez's school?" asked a pretty, plump woman, Kharl's wife.

Kharl nodded. His wife nudged Bierrez. "Is he from your school?"

"As far as I know, no one's that good. Cesia's the best math student." He grinned.

His mother glared. "Putting her on a pedestal again!"

"Which reminds me, her father's memorial service is coming up." Kharl thoughtfully tapped his fork against his chin. "Really?" Bierrez asked.

"Want to come along?" Kharl asked. The wife frowned. "You're so devoted...Shouldn't you stop being like this? It wasn't even your-"

"Ahem." Kharl interrupted. Bierrez looked at the icy glares from his mother to his father.

He picked up a small chicken nugget and popped it into his mouth. "This is out of this world! Your cooking has gotten so good, mom."

"Don't make such a fuss!" His mother said. Bierrez ignored her. "Try this, dad!" He picked up a nugget, only to be sharply rapped on the knuckles.

Laughing, he gave it to his dad and forced it to his mother. Kharl's wife, refused it, but the nugget found it's way into her mouth.

_I'll never have a family like that._ Rath thought, hidden by the bushes near Kharl's house.

;;Morning!;;

Cesia ran hard and fast down the sidewalk. She scanned the street.

"Stop!" She ran on the street, stopping herself right in front of the bus.

The bus screeched inches before her, the bus driver looked furious. Cesia cracked open an eye, then grinned. "Yes!" She made the V is for Victory sign.

"Thank you!" Cesia cheerfully said as she clambered up the bus steps. "Do you have a death wish?" The driver retorted.

Cesia made her way past the passengers, oblivious to the stares she was getting.

Then she spotted Rath. He was sitting on the same seat, staring at her. She humphed, and looked away.

After an uncomfortable journey, the bus stopped near the school. Rath got off, suddenly noticing that Cesia was _again _having sweet slumber on one of the seats.

Cracking a grin, he got off, then knocked on the glass where Cesia's face was resting.

Jolted awake, she looked around, her eyes widening. "STOP!"

She jumped off the last few steps. Running with a few other students, she rounded a curb in the street.

Cesia blanched, then ran back. She peeked out, watching Alfeegi punish some students that were caught wearing flipflops to school.

She huffed.

Rath was walking down the street, enjoying the crisp cool wintry air. Cesia's hand grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the wall. "What the-"

He was silenced by a "Shhh!" from Cesia. "Alfeegi." She whispered, then motioned Rath to follow her.

"Do you call these shoes!" Alfeegi yelled. He smacked the student. "Do you? Do you? DO YOU?"

Rath and Cesia ran past him. Cesia stopped at a concrete wall. She peered over it.

"You get on your knees, and I'll help you over." Rath stared, bewildered. Cesia thumped him on the arm. "We have to help each other!" She insisted.

Rath growled and bent down. Cesia took off her Mary Janes and climbed on Rath's back.

"Don't you dare look up!" She hissed, tugging down her skirt.

"I can't, you're too heavy." Rath hissed back. Cesia managed to climb onto the concrete wall.

"Come on up." Rath handed her, her lunchbag and shoes. "Grab my hand, and I'll pull you up." Cesia said.

Rath slightly sneered. He threw his backpack over, and climbed over the wall.

Cesia's eyes were big as saucers. Now this time, Rath was offering his hands to her.

Noticeing that Cesia was not climbing down, Rath spoke up. "You said we should help each other." He said mischeivously. Cesia looked away.

"Forget it."

"Really?" Rath paused, studying the stubborn Cesia. "Alright."

Cesia looked nervously down at the distance. "WOAH!" She shouted, feeling her hands slip. She regained her grip. She looked at the silently laughing Rath.

"Hey! Rath!"

Rath turned around. Cesia raised one pink mitten, and cautiously motioned to Rath to come over.

He grinned and walked over. Taking her shoes, he slipped them on Cesia's feet.

_Just like Cinderella_, Cesia thought. Rath held his hands up to her. Cesia jumped off, landing in his arms.

Flustered, She pulled away from his grip. "We have a broadcast during lunch, do don't forget!" Quickly she walked away.

"Cesia!"

She looked back. Rath smirked. "Your zipper's open." Cesia at once, checked her skirt.

"I meant your backpack."

Cesia glared at Rath, flushed. "Why you little!"

;;Broadcast;;

Cesia huffed, and looked at her watch. "Rath, I should've known. You'll pay for this." Cesia growled.

She sat down on the chair, plugged the microphone and pushed the button.

The On Air sign blinked on. "Good afternoon, friends." Cesia spoke into the microphone.

"Today, I want to touch on the subject of responsibility. Someone was supposed to do this broadcast with me, but he didn't show up today. So I have to work on an empty stomach, I can't name this person, but if he's listening I want him to remember that his selfishness has caused someone a lot of discormfort."

Cesia looked angry, but continued.

"I'm useing this broadcast to voice personal greivances you say? Please indulge me this once. Here's Abba with Dancing Queen."

Rath's mouth curled up into a grin.

;;Starting Music;;

Rath slowly made his way to the room.

**You can dance, you can jive!**

**Having the time of your life**

Rath walked up the stairs.

**Ooohh, see that girl **

**Watch that scene,**

**diggin the Dancin Queen!**

Rath grabbed the knob of the door, and pushed it open.

**Friday nights and the lights are low.**

Rath suddenly backed out of the door.

**Looking out for a place to go...**

Rath smirked, then peeked into the room.

**Where they play the right music, getting into the swing**

**You come in to look for a king**

Rath watched as Cesia danced around the room.

**Anybody could be that guy**

**Night is young and the music high**

Rath opened the door more, as Cesia stopped in the middle of the room, rotating her wrists.

Cesia started jumping around, flipping her long wavy hair. She posed in the middle of the room, blowing kisses at imaginary audiences.

**With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in a mood for a dance**

Rath had to laugh outloud, instead he quickly stuffed his laugh back down his throat.

**And when you get the chance...**

Cesia ripped out the cord connecting the orange microphone and started to sing into it.

**You are the Dancing Queen! Young and sweet only seventeen!**

Rath opened the door, until he was completely visible.

**Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine**

Suddenly, Cesia caught sight of Rath. Her face was shocked, angry, then extremely embarrased. She was frozen, just staring at the doubled up Rath, who was laughing very hard. Trying to regain her dignity, she sat down.

CRASH! Only to be sprawled on the floor. Cesia realized that the chair was in a corner of the room, where she had made space for her dancing. Slowly, she stood up, her face as red as a rotten tomato. She pretended to be interested in the many buttons on the control panel.

Rath grinned and entered the room. Sitting opposite of the glass wall, Rath searched for some extra CD's. Something else caught his eye. It was a large green sketchbook. Rath flipped it open, eyes slightly widening with amazement.

Cesia seemed to be oblivious that Rath was looking at her treasured sketchbook. At least until she looked straight at Rath. "Rath! Close that book!" Cesia mouthed furiously. Rath snickered. "Rath! Close it or I'll kill you!" Cesia started to swear.

Rath only laughed again, and pushed the volume button up.

"HEY!" The loud yell blared from the PA system. The whole class looked up. Thatz, Rune, and Bierrez looked at each other, shoved their lunchboxes anyway, and ran for the Broadcast room.

The door slammed into Thatz's face, revealing a furious Cesia. "Cesia! What happened?" Bierrez demanded. "Ask him!" She replied venemently.

Stalking out of the room, her heart pounded.

_Rath Illuser, I hate you!_

Unexpected, eh:D Well I apologize for making it a songfic at the end. But please bear with me, I had to fill that useless page of white with something right?


	4. Fights, Drunkards, Fathers

Winter Ballad

Disclaimer: Copy old disclaimer and paste it here.

Ch.4

"What happened?" Bierrez asked angrily.

Rath just looked at them and shrugged. "Tell her to keep her temper in check." He said.

:00000:

"Kitchel!" Thatz suddenly threw his head onto the pink-haired girl's lap. She shrieked. "You scared me!" She said pushing his head off. "Did Cesia say anything about the broadcast?" He asked with a concerned face.

Kitchel frowned. "Not really." Thatz gave a confused sigh. "There's something going on." He poked a finger into his cheek. "Rath and Cesia. Their personalities may be different, but they could be-"

"Hey!" Kitchel interrupted. "Opposites are bad!" Thatz shook his head. "Nope. In this situation, opposites attract." Kitchel nodded understandingly. Thatz suddenly gave a frown. "Hey, I have a bad premonition. Should I tell Bierrez?"

"What for?" Kitchel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you know? Bierrez and Cesia are an item!" The pink-haired girl responded with a burst of laughter, hitting Thatz on the forearm. "You've got it wrong! Cesia just thinks of him as a friend-"

Thatz rolled his eyes. "This is why you don't have a boyfriend!" Ignoring Kitchel's angry squawks, he continued. "Friends become boyfriend and girlfriend then become husband and wife! In the end, girls always fall for guys who are nice to them."

Now it was Kitchel's turn to roll her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you have a girlfriend with your amazing logic." She grumbled. Thatz yet again ignored her. "Man, I am really good at guessing at this sort of stuff." She poked him. "Then what am I going to get in music class?" She asked. He snorted. "Don't ask me, ask Delte!" Kitchel facefaulted.

Laughing a little, Thatz looked at her. "But then, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

:0000:

"Kitchel. Five points." Kitchel gasped. "Give me one more chance." She pleaded. "I'll amaze you with my great singing voice!" The teacher winced in reply. "You can amaze me next week." She replied, silently grateful for the fact that she didn't have to listen to Kitchel's horrible attempts of singing two times in a row.

Kitchel groaned as she returned to her seat. "Next, Rath." The teacher called out. Rath, instead of singing, went straight to the piano. "Now, start!" Ms.Cernozura instructed. Rath stood motionless before the keys.

Cernozura frowned. "What's wrong? Didn't you practice? Well for that I'll have to give-"

"Ms. Cernozura! Rath just transferred in." Cesia said quickly. Cernozura blinked in surprise. "Why didn't you say that in the first place? I'll give you until next week. If you can't play by then, you'll flunk. Understood?"

Rath bowed his head in acknowledgement and returned to his seat. "Next, Silk!" The bored blonde quickly moved into the seat.

Cesia looked up as Rath passed, waiting for some form of thanks. However, she received none. Glaring in his direction, she sniffed. _He could at least appreciate me saving his butt. Rath Illuser, you are utterly despicable._

:00000:

Tintlett shivered. "Why do we have to stay here in the bleachers and watch the boy's volleyball game?" She complained. Kitchel nodded. "I feel like crap since Ms. Cernozura gave me that grade. Cold weather makes me worse." Cesia nudged them. "Shush you two, Tethesus is looking our way!"

The volleyball sailed over the net as the two rival teams bounced it back and forth. Rath served and the boys bumped it back. As it came over the net a second time, Bierrez tensed, ready to receive it. He jumped. Rath jumped. The collision knocked Bierrez to his feet onto the ground. Rath slammed the ball and it went flying. The crowd cheered.

Frowning, Cesia worriedly looked at Bierrez. He had gotten up and was glaring at Rath. They were both having a glaring match.

"Rath's spike is really powerful!" Tintlett said, forgetting that she was cold and irritated. "Guys have to be strong." Kitchel said in a blase way. Tupet snorted. "Men need three qualities." Kitchel rolled her emerald orbs. "Intelligence, raw instinct-" She was interuppted when a volleyball came her way. She squealed.

Delte, who was behind her, caught it. Rath came over to pick it up. Realizing that her crush was striding towards her, Tupet yanked the ball from Delte's hands and gave it to him. He avoided looking into her doe-like trance. Snatching it, he went back to the court. Tupet dreamily watched him. "And emotional sensitivity." She sighed happily.

Kitchel pretended to throw up. "Too many things to consider." She scurried away. Cesia gave a laugh. The girls turned back to the match. It became apparent to Cesia that Rath was sabotaging Bierrez's every attempt to get the ball. Bierrez was trying to contain his anger, patiently not saying anything as Rath bumped into him a third time.

However, even he could not endure his volatile temper when Rath knocked him to the ground yet again. "Hey, are you okay Bierrez?" Gil asked, his long purple hair drooping into his face. Bierrez nodded. "Time out!" He called, much to the annoyance of the opposing team. He walked over to Rath.

"You're dominating the game." He said angrily. Rath glanced at him coldly. "What do you mean?"

"We have to work as a team." Bierrez replied.

"We're winning. Isn't that what matters?"

"How you get there is just as important as the result."

Rath smirked. "Who said that? Is that from some book?" He gave a sardonic grin. "Brown-noser." Bierrez's eyes flared. Grabbing the collar of Rath's gymshirt, he growled. "What did you just say?" Rath eyed the fist. "Hit me. Go ahead." Bierrez hesitated for a moment. Rath gave a mocking smile. "Were you taught that violence was bad?" He then smacked Bierrez's hand away. "Wimp." Rath dropped the volleyball he was holding and left the court.

Bierrez's eyes glowed dangerously. Cesia watched, a frown gracing her face.

:000:

After the game ended, (Bierrez scored the winning point) Cesia was instructed to get some water from the water fountain. Carrying a riduculous looking teapot, she sauntered off. Nearing the fountain, she paused. Rath was currently drowning his face underneath the faucet.

Watching Rath carry on with his attempts of suicide became boring after a while so Cesia decided to break the stillness. "Rath." The said person turned off the faucet and glared at her. "Do you have something against Bierrez?" Rath ignored her. "You probably do, but I can tell you. Bierrez is a really nice guy."

Rath flicked his red bangs for a while then turned to look at her.

"So?"

Cesia faltered. "So...I think you're being too harsh." She crossed her arms over her chest while resting the teapot onto the ground. He eyed her for a bit. "Are you guys a couple?" Cesia stood there, shocked. "W-what?" She stuttered. Rath rolled his eyes and left the fountain. Cesia watched him go.

_Rath Illuser, I think you're a snob._

:00000:

The school day was finally over. Students started leaving in packs while Alfeegi looked on with a menacing glare. Cesia was walking with Bierrez as usual. "I think results are important too, but the process is what really counts." She said as a way to console her downhearted friend. "Cesia." He said.

She blinked. "Yes?" He looked at her. "Forget it." A small angry mark suddenly attached itself to Cesia's head. "What is it? Tell me, tell me!" She cried impatiently. He stopped and turned around to look at her. "Am I a wimp?" She laughed. The look Bierrez had in his eyes and the way he had phrased the question as if his entire existence depended on the answer sent her into giggles.

"Of course you are! But you're a handsome wimp." He growled in response. "Don't play with me. I'm being serious!" Cesia laughed again. "Is that so? Mr.Wimp?" She pinched his cheeks. Bierrez grabbed her backpack. "Not you too." He said, then playfully started pushing Cesia down the sidewalk. Squeaking, she yanked her backpack out of his grip and pulled his hood over his head. Bierrez then started chasing her.

Rath had been walking behind them, casually observing this scene. Tupet suddenly popped up behind him. She quickly took advantage of this situation as a way to eliminate unwanted rivalry. "They look perfect together, don't they?" Rath stayed silent. "The funny thing is, is that they call themselves childhood friends only. Isn't that such a corny excuse?"

"Excuse?" Rath asked, slightly confused. "They're actually in love. Aren't they an item?" Tupet laughed a little. "I prefer being straightforward." She gave a snobby grin. "Rath-kun. You like me, don't you?"

He stopped and turned around to stare at her. "What?" _Is this girl making a joke?_

Tupet sidled nearer. "I know guys like you. You can never confess your feelings. I know you joined the Radio Club because of me." Rath gave a chuckle. He couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. The way she was coming to him was very...slutty. Tupet mistook his laughter. "Okay, I'll give you a chance."

The laughter subsided. "You're an interesting character. Shouldn't you put that imagination to better use?" Rath brushed her off and kept on walking. Tupet gazed after him, embarrassment and anger coming over her.

_Rath Illuser. How dare you!_

:0000:

A young boy fidgeted on his stool. He scratched his black hair (some parts were spiked with purple) and his dark brown eyes looked around the room.

"Zoma! Don't squirm!"

He suppressed a groan. Zoma had been sitting on the stool for well over two hours. Curse his sister and her artistic talents. He rolled his shoulders.

"Zoma!"

This time, he really groaned. "Can we please take a break? My neck hurts." The younger sibling complained.

Cesia looked up from her easel. "No. I did your homework, remember? If you keep fidgeting, I'm going to have to start all over." The threat seemed to quiet Zoma for a while.

He started fidgeting again. "I have to go to the bathroom." "Hold it in." Instructed his merciless sister. The phone rang. "The phone rang!" Zoma said as if it was a call from heaven. Cesia glared at him. "Don't you move from that spot."

She entered the living room and picked up the phone. "Hello? Mom?" Zoma snuck past. Cesia turned around just in time. "Zoma!" She hissed. The boy ran into the bathroom. Growling, Cesia adopted a gentler tone. "It's nothing mom. What is it?"

:0000:

Mrs. Yokaguchi sighed. "It's too expensive! Feel the fabric!" The customer haggled. "I assure you, it is of fine quality." She answered wishing the woman would just pay her and leave. "Give me a discount!" The customer demanded. "That's a good price!" She argued. "I'm a regular customer!" The other argued back.

Cesia snuck up on the quarreling ladies. "Mom!" Ms.Yokaguchi looked up. "Cesia!" The customer at once thrust a few dollars into her hands and left. "Hey wait!" Cesia's mother growled in distaste.

"Here's the package!" Cesia sang out, handing a heavy bag to her mother. "Thanks, dearie." "Did you eat dinner?" Cesia asked. Her mother fondly started smoothing out her coat. "I ate." She replied. Cesia gave her a glance. "You didn't eat instant ramen again, right?" Her mother smiled. "I ate decently. Now hurry and go back. I'm worried about Zoma being alone in the house."

Like a mother hen, Cesia started fussing. "You should dress more warmly." Waving her off, her mother again smiled. "Hurry home!" She called out. Cesia gave an affectionate hug and left the store. She turned back in one point, watching her mother busily work. Cesia felt a sense of sadness wash over her.

She walked past a outdoor fast food resteraunt. Rath was seated in the resteraunt eating his food. Both failed to notice the other. Cesia turned into an alley and left. Rath wallked out of the store. "How much?" He asked while peeling out dollars. Having paid, he left the store.

"Let go of me!" Cesia yelled while a drunkard attached himself to her. "Get to know me beautiful." He slurred. Cesia screamed as he started inching closer. "Mom! MOM!!!" She shrieked, trying to hold back the man.

"Cesia!"

Cesia's eyes quickly looked around. "Rath!" She breathed. Rath looked at the drunkard. "Who's this?" Cesia shook her head. "Let her go." He said, understanding Cesia's message. "Who the heck are you? Mind your own business! Go home and study hard!" He poked Rath's head hard. A vein twitched. Rath quickly grabbed Cesia's arm. "Let's go home."

The drunkard ran after them. "You little brat!" He said, stinking of alcohol. Then he punched Rath in the jaw. Cesia screamed. "What are you doing!" She pushed the man. He grinned and grabbed her arm. "Let's go and have a drink, little lady." Cesia, in vain, tried to tug the man's hand off her arm. Seeing as she could not, she decided to resort to barbaric behavior. She bit his hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU LITTLE BIT-" During his tirade, Rath had gotten up and threw himself onto the man. Cesia grabbed a broom (which had popped up randomly) and started smacking the man with it (who was trying to strangle Rath).

"LET HIM GO!"

:0000:

"She flirted with me saying she wanted a drink, so being the kind Samaritan I am, I decided to take her to the nearest bar!" Ruwalk's eyebrow twitched. He couldn't believe the crap this guy was throwing at him. "Then this guy, out of the blue, smacked me! I'm the victim here!" The man whined.

Ruwalk adjusted his policeman's cap. "And then?" He said coldly. Across from them sat Rath and Cesia. Rath was staring glumly into his hands. Cesia gave him an apologetic look which he promptly ignored.

"You're drunk." Ruwalk stated simply as the man started bursting out into a random song about luck and girls.

"Have you seen me drinking?" The man stopped in mid-song angrily.

"There is enough evidence." Ruwalk responded, rubbing his temple with his knuckles. "Who are you to order me around? I am the great Kirkulus! No one is the boss of me!" The drunkard yelled.

While this was going on, Cesia rummaged for her handkerchief. She found it and gave it to Rath. He looked at her and she replied, point at his chin. He took the handkerchief and tried to wipe the blood off. Cesia gave a sigh when Rath fruitlessly reached the wound.

"Not there." She said impatiently. She grabbed her handkerchief back and dabbed at his wound. Rath jerked backwards. "Hold still." She commanded while wiping the blood. Rath blushed slightly. Having finished, Cesia sighed irritated. "You can't even fight, so why did you hit him?" He glared at her, his blush disappearing immediatly.

She flounced back on her hard chair. "My mother is going to kill me." She complained. Quickly she gave Rath a look. "Since I can't call my mom, can you call your parents?" She pleaded. Rath ignored her.

Ruwalk walked over to them. Cesia looked at him with puppy eyes. "Sir, we didn't do anything wrong. He was harassing us!" Ruwalk was extremely fed up with the excuses. "Be quiet! Just call your father so he can take you home."

Cesia suddenly looked down at her hands. "I don't have a father." She said simply. Rath looked at her in surprise. "My mom is working." Ruwalk scratched his head, embarrassed on touching a wound. He looked at Rath. "Then you call your father."

Rath looked at him coldly. "I don't have a father." Ruwalk sat back, even more embarrassed. Now it was Cesia's turn to look at him with surprise. Having been faced with both of their past lives, Ruwalk felt extremely guilty. "It's okay." He said, sighing, knowing that Garfakcy was going to chew his ear out. "You can leave."

:0000:

"Here." Cesia gave Rath some medicine. She clucked as she gazed at his wound. "I hope it doesn't leave a scar." Rath shrugged her off. "I'm okay." An awkward silence, then- "I didn't know you had no father too. My father died of an illness. How about yours?" Cesia knew she was treading on thin ice, but she wanted to relate to this boy.

Silence again.

"Do you like Bierrez?" Rath asked. Cesia jumped. "What? He and I are like family. We're not in that kind of relationship. His father and my father were best friends."

Rath nodded then suddenly looked at her. "Bierrez's father and your father were friends?" Cesia nodded. "Yup from the same high school we go to now." Rath tried to look disinterested. "Really. Let's go home."

She followed him. "Tell me the truth." She said abruptly. "You transferred here from Newton Science Academy because you went into some kind of trouble." Rath rolled his eyes. "No? Then why?" She persisted. "To find someone." Rath said, hoping that she would leave it at that.

She didn't.

"Who?" He looked at his shoes. "I don't know you well enough to tell you." Cesia sighed. "Alright. Anyway, about tonight-" Rath interuppted. "You don't have to thank me. I would've done the same for anyone else. Good bye."

Cesia glared at his retreating figure. "Hey Rath!" He turned around and caught the bag full of medicine. "Apply it three times in the morning and night! Don't forget!" She flipped her head around and walked off in a huff. Rath chuckled.

What a strange girl.

**Yes. I know I haven't updated in a long time. I probably lost all my reviewers. So I've made an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER. Well at least I think it was extra long...Eheheheh.**


End file.
